die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora's Clock
Pandora's Clock (also known as Doomsday Virus) is a 1996 miniseries based on a novel by John J. Nance about a deadly virus on a Boeing 747-200 from Frankfurt to JFK Airport. The film stars Richard Dean Anderson, Stephen Root, Jane Leeves, Robert Loggia and Daphne Zuniga and the script closely follows the book. The novel itself promoted itself as being a mixture of the 1994 film Speed and the 1995 film ''Outbreak and the TV adaptation comes across as mirroring that of the Airport disaster films as well as Die Hard 2. Plot The story begins in the mountains of Bavaria, Germany, where wildlife documentarian Ernest Helms (Michael Winters) is filming local wildlife. While filming, he discovers a man attempting to break into his rental car. After foiling the man's attempt, Helms prepares to drive away but is thwarted by the man smashing the driver's window. Helms, however, succeeds in escaping the crazed man, but receives a minor cut on his hand. A few days later, in Frankfurt, Germany, Captain James Holland (Richard Dean Anderson), amidst preparations for his forthcoming transatlantic flight as Captain of Quantum Airlines Flight 66, is told by his doctor he does not have cancer. On board Flight 66, a Boeing 747, Helms (already displaying signs of illness) is assisted to his seat by flight attendant Brenda Hopkins (Kate Hodge). Shortly after takeoff, Helms rises from his seat and falls into cardiac arrest, and Brenda gives him CPR. Head flight attendant Barb Rollins (Jennifer Savidge) notifies Holland of the emergency, and the Captain and his check pilot, Daniel Robb (Richard Lawson) set a course for London's Heathrow Airport,. However they are turned away when British Air-Traffic Control informs them that one of the passengers (Helms) could be infected with a deadly strain of influenza. Several harrowing events follow. The President (Edward Herrmann) unsuccessfully tries to sneak Flight 66 into RAF Mildenhall, disguised as a USAF fighter plane and guided in by another, despite a recommendation otherwise by Ambassador Lee Lancaster (Robert Guillaume), but the British forces at the base jam the runway with emergency vehicles. Holland threatens to land anyway, only to pull up at the last minute, showing the U.S. Government how desperate the situation is. Soon thereafter, an investigation is set in motion by the Central Intelligence Agency. Flight 66 lands at the U.S. air base in Iceland, but one passenger is so distraught at being separated from her child and at being in quarantine that she runs down the airplane stairs and is shot and killed by U.S. troops in MOPP gear. Holland flies the aircraft toward Mauritania, but a female intelligence agent warns Holland that an assassin is trying to destroy the flight. Holland tricks the assassin (in a missile-armed Lear jet) into crashing and lands on Ascension Island. The book mentions that the virus becomes less lethal and enters the human population. The movie indicates that the flight attendant who gave Helms CPR died six months after the incident, presumably from the virus. Cast * Richard Dean Anderson.....Captain James Holland * Robert Guillaume.....Ambassador Lee Lancaster * Edward Herrmann.....Ersin * Kate Hodge.....Brenda Hopkins * Jane Leeves.....Rachel Sherwood * Richard Lawson.....Captain Daniel Robb * Robert Loggia.....CIA Director Jonathan Roth * Stephen Root.....Mark Hastings * Jennifer Savidge.....Barb Rollins * Vladimir Kulich.....Yuri * Michael Winters.....Professor Ernest Helms * Daphne Zuniga.....Dr. Roni Sanders * Dick Arnold.....Dr. Irwin Seward * Mark Chamberlain.....Sloan * Dimitri Boudrine.....Nicolai Sakarov * John Considine.....Dr. Turnheir * William DeYoung.....Secretary of State * Stefan Enriquez.....Wilfredo * Grant Goodeve.....Don Moses * Tim Grimm.....CIA Agent Steve Ellis * John Holyoke.....Virgil * Peter Lohnes.....Reynolds * Teru McDonald.....Amanda Lynch * Ballard McFarlane.....Bonham * Ivars Mikelson.....Patel * Wolf Muser.....Dr. Zeitner * John J. Nance.....Air Force Chief * Penny Peyser.....Lisa Erickson * Rainer Rey.....Bronchman * Mark Schwötzer.....Roger Stallings * Darryl Scott.....Darnell Howard * Frederick Solms.....Vanderpool * Lita Stevens.....Anya * Bill TerKuile.....Commander Chandon * Heidi Turner.....Michelle Kingery * David Frederick White.....Sergeant Anders * De'Andrea Williams.....Charlsie Category:Films Category:Programs rated TV-14 Category:Unrated films Category:Films inspired by Speed (1994) Category:Die Hard in an Airport scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Plane scenario movies Category:Die Hard Scenario films with chemical weapons unleashing Category:Book adaptations Category:Made-for-Television movies Category:1996 Category:1990s era releases Category:Disaster movies Category:Mini-series Category:Films and Shows with Russian-European villains Category:Die Hard Scenario premise with spy elements Category:Die Hard scenario films with Mystery/Thriller elements Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Films using the Real Time aspect